The present invention comprises a new Arenaria, botanically known as Arenaria montana, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘AMOZ0002’.
‘AMOZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has a large sized white flower and a very compact plant habit that does not need cold temperatures to flower.
‘AMOZ0002’ originated from a sibling cross made in April 2011 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘P1401-5’, unpatented, with white flowers, is earlier to flower and has smaller flowers.
The male parent of ‘AMOZ0002’ is not known. The seed was sown in September 2011 and ‘AMOZ0002’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in March 2012 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘AMOZ0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2012 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.